Fall
by Flohrchuuz
Summary: Shot fic. Bella Swan esta enamorada de su mejor amigo desde que tenian cinco años. Pero en la adolescencia se obligo a sacarse esos sentimientos. O eso es lo que ella cree.


_** Los pesonajes son creacion de S Meyer. La historia y la personalidad de los personajes es mia.**_

_**Su distribuicion esta prohibida sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_**Fall**_

_**Audio **__ www .youtube watch? v =gcm VFgE3Pq0_

_ www .youtube watch? v= 0PsgWF7yN0M_

Bella entro a la casa de su mejor amigo con la llave que él mismo le dio. Su cara completamente empapada de lágrimas silenciosas, sus ojos de un hermoso y profundo colócate, que siempre tenían un hermoso brillo, estaban totalmente opacos, sin vida. Aun no podía creer que él, el hombre a quien creía el amor de su vida, la persona con quien pensaba compartir un hermoso futuro por el resto de su vida, le haya echo eso.

Todos esos años, seis para ser exactos, tirados a la basura. Ella le había dado todo, todo para que él la humille y desprecie de esa manera, tan cruel, tan horrenda.

Entro silenciosamente, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Y no era raro, pensó la castaña, ya que su mejor amigo no estaría despierto a estas horas, un día entre semana y menos una noche en la que tenia la suerte de no tener que trabajar. Con el horario tan apretado y las pocas horas de sueño, siendo un pediatra muy respetado y concurrido, aprovechaba cada momento que podía a dormir. Suficiente tiempo le sacaba ella en vez de dejarlo descansar cuando tenia un tiempo libre, aunque fuese él quien llamara, aunque él fuera el que más la necesitara sin ella darse cuenta de que ella, era su mundo, su vida, su amor.

Camino sigilosamente hasta entrar en su habitación.

Él estaba durmiendo en su enorme y cómoda King Zide solo en boxer y a medio tapar con sus sabanas de seda azul rey.

Bella al no querer despertarlo se desnudo y tomo la camisa que ella siempre usaba cuando se quedaba ahí, junto con unos boxers, los más pequeños que encontró, y se tumbo junto a su amigo. Él se removió un poco y cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Bella, aunque este bien dormido, instintivamente la sostuvo contra su pecho agarrando firmemente su cintura. Hundió su rostro en el cabello de Bella y ella se acurruco más a él. Él siempre tenía esos gestos que parecían ser automáticos. Siempre fue cariñoso con ella. Estar en sus brazos a ella siempre la calmaba, y esta no vez no fue la excepción. A los pocos minutos se quedo placidamente dormida en sus brazos, sintiendo sus latidos contra la palma de su mano y su acompasada respiración, acurrucada junto a su puerto seguro, su mejor amigo desde que tenía 5 años. Su Edward.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Despertó temprano como a las 8:30. A pesar de haber dormido solo seis horas se sintió descansada. Claro, había dormido en el avión. Pensar en el avión la hizo recordar la llamada de su amigo.

_Flash Back._

_-Cariño, ¿Estas segura? Yo podría ir a buscarte sin problema.- Podía notar el tinte de preocupación en su voz._

_-No te preocupes Edward, le quiero darle una sorpresa.- Estaba ansiosa por verle, lo echaba muchísimo de menos, por eso se había anticipado el viaje de regreso dos días._

_-De acuerdo, pero llámame cuando llegues por favor. No me dejes morir de preocupación.- Edward trato de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su tono de decepción al no poder ser el primero en verla después de dos semanas, y parece que ella no se había dado cuenta, o estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en james, ella siempre hacia lo mismo cuando pensaba en él. Ella estaba tan deslumbrada por él. Sin embargo a Edward no le gustaba nada. No era por que sea su novio, aunque eso ayudaba, nunca confió en él. Le daba un aire de desconfianza, cualquiera notaria que Edward estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de Bella, pero con él no pasaba lo mismo, a sus ojos él no quería a bella ni una centésima de lo que Edward lo hacia._

_-De acuerdo, intentare no olvidarlo. Edward debo dejarte, ya tengo que subir al avión.-_

_-De acuerdo, te veo mañana. Te quiero Bella.- Ella no se daba cuenta cuan reales eran esas palabras._

_-También te quiero, nos vemos mañana._

_Ella corto la comunicación antes de que él pudiera decirle algo más, y subió al avión._

_Fin Flash Back_

Se levanto para preparar el desayuno. Edward seguía durmiendo, pobrecillo, pensó la castaña, debe de estar agotado.

Se levanto sigilosamente para no despertarlo, desprendiendose a regañadientes de su estrecho abrazo.

Decidió que no tenía ganas de ponerse nuevamente la ropa de ayer. Ni ahora ni nunca más. Esa ropa le traía muy malos recuerdos. Tal vez cuando vaya a buscar sus cosas la queme. Eso seria divertido y liberador.

Decidió hacer algo que sabia le gustaría a su amigo, unas delicias tortitas con un jugo de naranjas natural, a Edward le gustaba ese tipo de desayunos. Él era de comer muy sano, cuidaba mucho su cuerpo. Por eso ninguna chica se podía resistir a él, su encanto y su cuerpo, que si bien no era todo músculos era tonificado y sexy. Bella tenia que admitir que le encantaba ver a su amigo sin camisa, o verle sus tonificados y deliciosos muslos, que tenía gracias a las salidas a correr en las mañanas.

Algunas veces ella lo acompañaba, pero nunca podría aguantar los veinte kilómetros que el corría siempre.

Él siempre fue deportivo, en la escuela siempre estaba en un equipo de algo. Cuando eran adolescentes él era el mas popular de todos, a quien todo el mundo invitaba a sus fiestas, a quien todas las chicas coqueteaba, a quien todos los hombres envidiaban y admiraban, a quien todos los profesores querían como alumno; porque él no se conformaba con ser solo un chico popular, también tenia que ser el mejor alumno, el de mejor notas, el de mejor comportamiento. Ella nunca entendió porque él, siendo el chico más popular, estaba con ella como amiga. Ella solo se lo menciono una vez, y él se había enojado, aun resonaban en su mente sus palabras.

_-¡Jamás! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así Isabella! Tu, eres la mejor persona que he conocido jamás, y nunca dejare de estar a tu lado, nunca dejare de ser tu amigo y compañero. Tú eres mi todo Bella, nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso. Nunca._

Sus palabras habían sido tan tiernas y con tanta sinceridad que ella se olvido por un tiempo de porque se sentía tan pequeña junto a él.

Hasta que empezaron a aparecer las chicas, siendo amables con ella frente a él, pero siendo unas… si, porque no decirlo, unas malditas perras cuando él de daba la vuelta.

Todas creían que ella estaba enamorada de él, y por un corto lapso de tiempo así fue, hasta que se obligo a sacarlo de su cabeza y de su corazón de esa forma, quedando solo su amor de amistad. Todavía recordaba a Tanya, la chica que la hizo darse cuenta de su error al albergar esperanzas de ser algo más que su amiga.

_-¡Por favor! Isabella, tu sabes perfectamente que no eres nada para él. ¡Míranos!- dijo la rubia agitando la mano señalando al joven cobrizo con un brazo, quien había ido a recoger algo de tomar, y con el otro a ella misma- Somos la pareja perfecta. Él es hermoso y popular, yo soy hermosa y popular, él es deportista, yo soy la jefa de porristas, él es simpático y un chico genial y yo soy increíblemente buena asiéndole creer a los demás que lo soy también, y tu, bueno tu solo eres una rata de biblioteca, una inservible a quien solo le da su amistad por lastima, pura y simple lastima._

Luego de eso, Bella se fue a su casa caminando y llorando.

Cuando llego a su casa subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y descargo todo el dolor que las palabras de Tanya le causaron. Tuvo suerte de que esa noche Charlie tenia guardia. Si no el hubiera descubierto todo el dolor que sintió por cada una de las palabras que ella le dijo.

Los primeros días estuvo un poco deprimida, hasta que dijo basta, hasta que decidió que ella eso lo sabía y que no podía seguir así por alguien a quien nunca conseguiría. Así que empezó a salir, salir con otros chicos, chicos que ella les gustaba, o al menos les atraía. Primero tuvo unas citas con Jacob Black. El era el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, cada vez que iba a su casa él le coqueteaba. Edward lo odiaba, no sabia porque, nunca le dijo algo lógico a lo que decir, si, él tiene razón. Siempre dijo que el la lastimaría, ella sabia que no seria así, el era un buen chico y la trataba genial, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía sentir mas por el que amor, pero no el que debería ser en un apareja, si no un amor de amistad. El mismo amor que Edward sentía por ella. El lo entendió, y si bien estuvo triste no le dijo nada mas, la apoyo siempre como amigo.

Tuvo citas con otros chicos también, pero ninguno logro atraparla como el hombre con quien hasta hace unas horas pensaba que seria la persona con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, ninguno le hizo quererlo como el que me daño tanto, tanto que sentía el corazón entumecido. La única vez que tuvo un dolor mas fuerte fue cuando Tanya dijo todas esas cosas, pero no pensaba que nunca, ningún dolor se parezca jamás a eso que sintió esa noche. El único que puede acercarse bastante es el que él le dio, el que le dio su traición.

El que él le dio humillándola de esa forma.

El que él le dio engañándola sin ningún remordimiento.

El que él le dio al darse cuenta que ella nunca le importo.

El que él le dio al invitarla a compartir la cama con la mujer que más odiaba.

El que él le dio al tirar por la borda 6 años de lo que ella creía una perfecta relación.

Él, él es James.

* * *

**Bueeeenop! Aqui les traigo un Shot fic basado el las canciones que puse al princio de la historia :) **


End file.
